Esperança HOPE english version
by SinfoniaCoral
Summary: Cameron and her friends travel to Texas, but they will find a very strangers places and people...what will happend at next time...find the story of the woman in the beginning of The Hills Have Eyes 2... ;
1. Hope

**A/N: **The mutants belong to Wes Craven and Alexandre Aja...Cameron and her friends belongs to me... ;)

I hope you like it...

* * *

"They are all dead now… only rest us! What will I do now? "

It was what Hades was thought, looking at his sons. They were all sitting in boxes, or on the floor. The smell of dead bodies and blood at the place, it was easy to feel the smell of carnage, but it was not only the human carnage that came to mind of Hades… also came the horrible memories of other mutants dead, but he was happy when has finally destroyed his killers… aah, the cries of the baby, and memories of the faces of that poor family, was the only memories what make he smile… until the silence was broken.

"So, Papa, what we gonna do now?" Asked Letch, with a tone of concern and hesitation in his voice.

"I do not know ... I really don't know. We are alone! "Responded with sadness

There was silence for a few minutes… but that seemed hours, all looking for the dirty floor of blood and remains of bodies…

"There is still hope?" Asked the fear Stabber, breaking the stranger silence.

"I do not know, we're only… now is every man for himself! And also we are in low number… "said Hades raising the head.

"This thing about the number Papa…" interrupted Chameleon "…… solved quickly" said with a slight smile claim from his mouth…

Instantly the air was filled with a sense of excitement and light sounds of laughter began to hover in the air…


	2. Between Family

"STUPID!!" said Cameron between laughter and slightly beating on her brother.

James was driving a old yellow van next to her sister. In the back seat came their twins cousins Michael and Mary. Their parents gave them money and the van because they last University, to make the trip of their dreams ... leave California and visit the Texas ...

Laughter was the sound who more was heard in the van, everyone is excited to make the trip, they come to the borders of California.

"James, is already getting late ... maybe was better stop to eat something and relax ..." said Mary trying to stabilize your breath between laughs of his brother...

"James, she's right it's better stop ..." said Cameron

"Okay ..." said James "...we stop at the next service station..."

"We can see the map and see other areas to visit along the way." interrupted Michael

"You're right ..." agreed James "... I think the desert of New Mexico are close..."

"Desert ..." the girls sigh "The Desert always fascinated me ... the weather, places, history ..."

"Look, it's the cut to the service station ..." noted Michael

"Are you hungry?" ask James in tone of play

"YEEEEEEEES" was the only thing who hear into that truck ...


	3. The Plan

"Eh, eh…this's all very nice…" said Hades is suddenly raising of the box "…but I don't know if you forgot: Fred committed suicide, we don't have Google to watch..."

"Easy Papa, let me finish…well, like I was saying, we can resolve this subject quickly, as we don't have anyone to watch the area and attracting the people to us, we need to take positions on the field! We need to be more astute and intelligent, we must harness the strengths of us!

Me and Letch we're the most agile, so we can being on the mountains watch the people and at the same time we can attract them to us, Stabber who is the most gross he can hide in the tunnels and attact who's lost, Sniffer can detect quickly if someone can enter in the mountains, even Hansel could help…"

Hansel to hear his name and especially the" why " whispered something because he's against the actions of his brothers and father "…don't be like this, think that: if you help us to kidnap people, you could eat them and still keep with them clothes and toys…what you think?"

"Okay… I help!" said Hansel playing with the ears of his rabbit.

"…and Papa, you can coordinate us into operations ... What do you think?"

Clap, clap, clap...Hades applauded his son with a large smile.

"After all I have children who know how to use the intelligence ..."

Chameleon smile and his brothers grumble, but a bit excited to...

"Now, before we start…women alive and... We are fighting alone ... don't make shit!... "


End file.
